1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a lockable door assembly of a housing, and more particularly to a lockable door assembly that has fine structure durability and provides multi-locking mechanisms.
2. Related Art
With rapid development of computers, laptops or portable computers which are quite convenient to be carried have gradually become the mainstream products in the market instead of desktop computers. However, in the early days, business or home laptops or portable computers have no space for future upgrade like desktop computers in consideration of manufacturing, costs, and so on, so that consumers cannot add some peripheral hardware devices such as hard disk drives and optical disk drives at will. Hence, in order to provide space for future upgrade, laptops or portable computers of certain types that allow users to install or replace hardware devices freely have developed in this industry.
A laptop or portable computer upgradeable has reserved inside the housing for consumers to assemble peripheral device at will, and an opening is formed on the housing for communicating the space. A user can detach or install peripheral devices directly through the opening without disassembling the housing, thereby avoiding malfunctions due to improper disassembling of the housing. On the other hand, a shield, e.g. a lockable door, is required to cover and seal the opening of the housing to prevent dust or other foreign substances from getting into the housing. Furthermore, for the purpose of applying an upgradeable laptop or a portable computer in a tough and severe environment, the lockable door for covering and sealing the opening of the housing must be dustproof and waterproof while not affecting the convenience in use. Therefore, the convenience of use and the shielding in the environment must be taken in account at the same time. For example, Taiwan Patent 1260192 has disclosed a relevant design having the aforementioned functions.
Taiwan Patent 1260192 provides a lockable door assembly for a laptop or a portable computer, which may be securely locked on the housing for covering and sealing the opening, such that the door will not be opened unexpectedly under the tough conditions of vibration and impact in external environment, and meanwhile, the door may be opened conveniently and has dustproof and waterproof functions. However, some project or military rugged mobile computers with a special specification have strict requirements on using environment, the lockable door assembly disclosed in 1260192 is complicated in the case of having large number of parts and cannot be fully adapted to the rugged mobile computers. Furthermore, 1260192 does not provide a solution directed to the problem that the door may be mistakenly opened. Therefore, the lockable door assembly disclosed in 1260192 still needs an improvement on the structure durability and protection.